


Restart

by PrincessLeeah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Don't know whether I want to keep the different species or not, F/M, Kenobi triplets, Solo triplets, There are droids in this AU, Trash triplets AU, sort of Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLeeah/pseuds/PrincessLeeah
Summary: Six times the troubleBased on Lilithsaur Trash triplets AU x2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says on the summary, this AU is based on Lilithsaur Trash triplets x2 AU on tumblr. (Will try and link soon as I'm still unsure on how to do that.)

"Hurry up Rey, or else I'm gonna leave your ass behind!" Kira yelled up the stairway as she leaned against the front door, inspecting her nails with a bored look on her face. She rolled her eyes as she heard Grandpa Kenobi scold her from his place at the kitchen counter, where he was reading through the morning's newspaper.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Rey called out, almost tumbling into her younger sister as she came running down the stairs. "Where's Daisy?" she breathed out heavily as she sat at the base of the stair case to catch her breath before pulling her shoes on.

"Waiting in the car like the weirdo she is. Now let's go, before four eyes starts beeping the horn." Kira says as she yanks the door open, the two sisters yelling their goodbyes to their grandfather, before walking towards the parked car in the drive way.

"Don't talk about Daisy like that." Rey chided her younger sister as they walked to the car. The two girls could see the back of their youngest sister's head facing down, no doubt reading the same book she'd been on for the entire school holidays.

"We're starting our last year of school. I was hoping she'd lighten up this year and let me sleep in for once." Kira separated from Rey's side and tore open the driver's door. She jumped in and closed the door just loud enough to distract Daisy from her book. "Tell me again why we have to leave at this time of the morning." Kira groaned as she started the car and let it sit for a few minutes to warm up.

Rey jumped in the front passenger's side and buckled herself in, pulling out her phone from her bag as she listened to Kira's complaining. Daisy just returned to her reading, ignoring all of Kira's snarky comments. This was how her older sister acted every morning they left for school, but Daisy never paid any attention to her tantrum. Kira knew that her younger sister liked being at school early and Daisy knew that her older sister was like this because she snuck out the night before and didn't get home til early hours this morning.

Daisy wouldn't dare say it out loud though, for fear of getting on Kira's bad side - something that only few people have managed to escape without injury.

"Let's get going. I want to pick up some breakfast before we get to school." Rey said, to which Daisy nodded in agreement. Kira's mood suddenly picked up at the mention of food, and she put the car into gear and drove slowly out of the driveway, knowing that Grandpa Kenobi was probably watching them from the window. As soon as Kira turned the street though, everything was a blur.

"Slow down Kira." Rey scolded as the car went over a speed bump, causing her to jerk forward in her seat. Said Kenobi just rolled her eyes, though she slowed down as they came to their destination. 

Dex's diner was just as old and dilapidated as the triplets remembered since they were little kids, but they sure did sell the best breakfast in Coruscant. Kira went to parallel park against the kerb and before she could even put the car in park, Rey jumped out and made her way straight into the diner, the hunger getting the best of her. Her younger sisters on the other hand, took their time. When they entered, they were greeted by the site of their eldest stuffing her face with her already pre made breakfast.

"Come on girls! Breakfast's served." Hermione Bagwa hollered at Daisy and Kira as they strolled into the restaurant. The two girls nodded and jumped on the stools on either sides of their eldest sister, who was going on to her seconds. Kira followed her older sister's lead, and dug right in, making sure to moan loud enough to show her appreciation.

"Hermione, your food is the fucking best."

"Kira! Language." Daisy warned as she slowly ate her own plate of food. 

"Thank you Kira. Though I don't think many people feel the same way." Hermione said as she filled up the girl's drinks. The only thing that was keeping the restaurant going were the same few people who came in everyday, like the Kenobi sisters. Ever since Dex Jetsetter passed away and left the diner in Hermione's name, business just wasn't as great as it was back in its heyday. The triplets had been having the occasional breakfast as far back as when they were just toddlers, when their grandfather used to visit his old friend Dex.

"Fuck them." Kira said with a full mouth, causing Daisy to glare at the girl. Hermione noticed a long time ago that the youngest Kenobi was taking after her grandfather the most.

"That hit the spot. Thanks Hermione," Rey burped into her fists. She moved her plates to the side, one hand rubbing against her stomach while her other arm leaned against the counter. "We better get going, we're kinda late this morning." Rey said as she started to gather her things.

"Yeah, I wonder whose fault that is." Kira groaned as Rey rushed her younger sisters. They scoffed their food before picking up their bags and placing their money on the counter.

"Bye!" The girls said in unison, whether intentionally or not, Hermione would never know.

-

"Where the fuck are my keys?" Kira grunted as she patted down the side of her pants, her sister's shrugging at her as she reached down the front of her shirt to check that she hadn't put them in her bra. As she was doing so, a vehicle slowed down next to the girl's car, one that they were all too familiar with, especially Rey.

"That's what I like to see." A voice hollered from the passenger's window. Kira recognized the voice instantly and pulled her hands from her bra, spinning on her heels towards the voice. There in the passenger seat of the car, was a face she wasn't ready to deal with at this time of the morning.

Or at all, to be honest.

"Fuck off Ben." Kira warned as she flipped the boy off. Ben Solo grinned at the girl, as she turned back towards her car and looked inside, obviously searching for something. 

"Shit," Kira cursed as she saw that the keys were still in the ignition. "Looks like we're walking to school." She said to her sisters who both groaned at the girl. Ben watched as Kira leaned against the hood of the car as she talked to her sister, giving him a nice view of her backside.

"Hi Matt." Daisy waved to the other boy, the one in the driver's seat who was tapping at the wheel nervously. Matt looked out through his brother's window and gave a small shy wave back, before speaking up.

"You girl's okay?" Matt called out, Daisy and Rey the only ones listening as Kira banged her fist on the hood of the car in frustration. She looked at her watch and noticed that they only had five minutes to get to school.

"Kira locked us out of our car." The youngest Kenobi replied, causing her older sister to glare at her. "We were just about to start walking to school." she said, feigning innocence.

"How about you catch a ride with us? There's room for you all." Matt offered, looking over at Ben who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll take you for a ride." Ben joked, smirking at Kira who just groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Daisy was almost instantaneous in accepting Matt's offer, jumping into the middle backseat. Kira decided that she wasn't in the mood to walk the next ten minutes to school, and so she jogged inside and let Hermione know about her car situation, asking if she could keep an eye out for it until the afternoon. When she returned, she jumped in the seat behind the front passenger's chair, and made sure to give it a good nudge with her knees.

Unsurprisingly, Rey was the last and most hesitant to get in the car, as just sitting in the backseat was starting to bring up past memories.

'Back in the Falcon again…' Rey thought as she buckled herself in and drifted off in thought, watching the outside gradually blur as the car drove them to their destination.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started it straight after the last chapter but then I lost motivation after Carrie's and Debbie's passing ( May they rest in peace.) and I haven't been able to do much over New Years. I got lazy at the end because I felt I needed to get a chapter out soon as I don't know when the next chapter will be up.
> 
> But heres chapter 2! :)

"Here we are." Matt announced as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Finally." Kira groaned from the backseat as she gave one last punch to the seat in front of her, hearing a satisfying grunt of pain. For the whole ride to school, Ben had been messing around with his seat to deliberately annoy her.

As the girl's gathered their bags off the floor and began to pile out of the car, they didn't notice a tall figure sauntering over to the car. With the sun glare coming off the window, it was hard for him to see the people inside of the vehicle.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kylo asked, speaking to his brothers through Matt's opened window, clearly annoyed. "Have you got my bag?"

At the sound of the voice, Rey immediately tensed. Kira was the first to notice and so she decided that they weren't going to hang around much longer. She nudged Daisy and the two girls exited the vehicle through Kira's door. Daisy gestured for Rey to come out her door, but the oldest Kenobi knew that she was just stalling the inevitable, and got out of her own door, coming face to face with Kylo.

"Rey?" Kylo asked confused and surprised at the same time, his face softening at the sight of the girl. Rey averted her eyes anywhere but the tall figure in front of her.

"Hi Kylo." She greeted the eldest Solo, as she slid past him and grouped with her sisters at the front of the car. "Thanks for the ride Matt." She said as the triplets walked across the front lawn, towards the school's entrance.

"Bye Matt!" Daisy waved at the blonde boy, receiving a small wave back.

"Hey! What about me?" Ben called out, sticking his head out of the passenger's window.

"What about you?" Kira called back, not looking back as she flipped the boy off.

"She wants me." Ben said smugly to his brothers. Matt rolled his eyes, winding up his window before getting out of the car. Ben followed, grabbing Kylo's bag and chucking it over the car and right into Kylo's chest.

"Why was Rey with you two?" Kylo asked accusingly, more to Ben than Matt. He knew his brother played around with a lot of girls, but the one girl Kylo couldn't stand to even imagine his brother messing with was Rey.

"We passed Dex's Diner. Ben made me pull over so he could harass Kira. We found out they locked their keys in the car and so I offered them a ride." Matt summarised, as the three of them started towards the school's entrance. Kylo just grunted in response, hoisting his bag over his right shoulder, staring off into the distance where the girls had been seen going.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Ben teased, as the boys walked up the steps. The bells rang, signalling for students to start heading to their home class, and so Kylo split from his brothers, though it wasn't because he wanted to be early.

"Y'know, one day he's going to sock you right in the face - and I'm not going to do anything to stop him." Matt warned as he watched his eldest brother storm away.

"You think I couldn’t handle him? Look at him, he's too distracted to even argue back." Ben gestured at their brother. Matt had to admit that Ben was right. Usually they would have been at each other's throats by now. 

"Still, don't go provoking him. You know that Rey is a sensitive subject to him." Matt said as he looked down at his schedule, searching for his room number. Ben just rolled his eyes.

"It's been just over a year since their split. I think he should be over it by now, I mean, look at Rey-she's moved on. Besides, if I remember correctly, he's the one that broke up with her," Ben said, waving at a few friends as they walked past.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone having to tip toe around him and his feelings. We rarely see him at home, and when we do, he has an attitude - well more of an attitude than usual. It's because of him why mom doesn't let me stay out at night." Ben complained.

"The reason why mom doesn't let you out at night is because you can't be trusted. Remember the Kessel run incident and besides, it's not like you listen to her." Matt countered.

Ben just ignored anything his brother said and continued on his rant. "Did he even thank us for getting his bag for him? If he wanted it so badly, he should've came home and got it himself, instead of spending all night out with those dickhead friends of his. Isn't that why dad got him that car?" Ben grumbled to his brother, though he received no response as Matt had tuned him out, already hearing this same argument for the past year.

Matt spotted his designated classroom, and gave his brother a pat on the back as he began to drift towards his destination. "Well, as much as I'd like to partake in this very engaging conversation, I have more important places to be." The youngest brother said as he walked away from the talkative boy.

Ben scoffed in disbelief that his younger, uncool brother just blew him off.

-

"Well, we just keep running into each other, don't we?" Rey spoke up just loud enough for Matt to catch amongst the chaos of the classroom. The boy's eyes landed on the small figure seated along the side of the room, an empty seat right beside her.

"This taken?" Matt asked. Rey shook her head, gesturing for him to take it. As Matt took a seat, hanging his bag off the back, he looked around the room, taking note that most of his class were new faces to him, besides a few familiar ones.

They both sat in silence, watching as the groups of students talked and laughed amongst themselves.

Matt felt awkward, as he sat next to his brother's ex-girlfriend, someone who he thought was the love of his brother's life. But that wasn't the only thing that made things awkward. Rey was around his house all the time when she dated Kylo, even before that, and through their mutual hobbies and interests, she had become like a sister to him.

After the split though, all bonds were cut between them. For the past year Rey avoided all of the brothers like the plague, only keeping to her closest friends and sisters. Matt rarely saw her outside of school anymore, and if he did, she was quick to disappear.

"Thanks again, you know, for the ride earlier. I don't think I would've been able to walk to school on a full stomach." Rey spoke up, pulling Matt from his thoughts. He was surprised with how much she had spoken to him on this day alone, which was more than he had heard in a long time. 

"No problem." Matt shrugged. He felt some of the tension between them dissipate as the pair fell into some small talk about the classes they taking for the year. Matt couldn't help but wonder if Ben was right about Rey having moved on, with the way she was starting to talk and act more like her old self. 

Too bad he couldn't say the same about Kylo.

-

"Oh fuck no." Kira groaned as a figure came sauntering in to class, one that she was hoping she wouldn't see again.

"Hey baby." Ben blew a kiss towards Kira as he moved towards the desk next to the girl, chucking his bag on the tabletop before taking a seat. "You know, if you missed me this much, all you had to do was tell me." He winked at the girl.

"Oh no you don't." She shook her head as she grabbed his bag and chucked it back at him. "Go find another seat, that seat's already taken." Kira said, folding her arms across the chest.

"Oh yeah? By who?" Ben tapped his fingers across the surface of the table as he smugly awaited the response that he was sure wasn't going to come. At that moment, the last remaining stragglers began to enter the classroom with the teacher following closely behind. Kira spotted Jessika Pava, a girl that Kira had talked to on more than a few occasions, and one of the few people that she considered cool to hang out with.

"Jessika!" Kira called out, waving the girl over to where she was seated against the wall. Jessika made her way over to the girl who was sitting sideways at her desk, back leaning against the wall next to her. "Here, I saved you a seat." Kira gestured to the seat that Ben was sitting in.

Ben couldn't believe the pettiness, yet it didn't surprise him at all. For years, there had always been this tension between the two of them that Ben just chalked up to him just wanting to get into her pants. For Kira though, it went a lot deeper than that she wanted to admit.

"Here you go, beautiful. I was keeping it warm for you." Ben winked as he got out of the seat, pulling the chair out for Jessika. 

"Um, thanks." The girl looked between the pair in confusion, before taking a seat.  
"No problem," Ben said to Jessika as he walked past the girls, throwing his bag on the table behind Kira. "I like the view from behind anyways." He said, just low enough for Kira to hear. 

-

"Not a great way to start off a new school year, is it Mr Solo?" The teacher clicked his tongue, "Please take a seat." He said as he went back to reading his work papers. Stalking towards the only seat available, he threw his bag beneath the table and dropped into his chair, leaning as far back as he could with his long legs stretched in front.

He looked to his left and saw someone he hadn't had much contact with for a while. Daisy sat there, her head in her book, reading as usual. She looked like she was oblivious to her sister's ex boyfriend sitting right next to her, but by the look of her tense shoulders, Kylo knew better.

Things had become awkward between all of them since the break up, and even though they never really spoke before, Kylo always felt protective of her, if only because she was the youngest of the six of them and because of Rey's love for her sisters. She would even greet Kylo anytime they saw each other.

Kylo looked away from the girl, because the more he saw her, the more memories started to come to mind, and he didn't want to deal with that right now. He turned to his right already a headache was starting to form.

Poe Dameron was sitting besides the dark haired boy, a grin gracing his face. "What's that smell? Smells kinda…ashy," Poe grinned teasingly. "You do know smoking isn't good for the lungs, right? Especially not for the schools star athletes." He whispered, clicking his tongue mockingly.

"Shut up Dameron." Kylo gritted threateningly, but Poe just snickered, knowing that the threat meant nothing.

Kylo gave the boy a look, warning him not to push his limit. Poe was a family friend and so he wasn't scared of Kylo, and always made sure to push his buttons in and out of school. He and Ben were like two peas in a pod, and as much as he would like to kick both of their asses, Poe knew too much about everything that goes on in the school, especially when it came to the triplets. To make matters worse, he was very close to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are short. Hopefully later on down the track I'll be able to make them longer.
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone that had sent their kind comments; liked/reblogged/kudos; or even just took the time to read the story. It really took me by surprise, so thank you!
> 
> Also I just wanted it to be known that I'm not a writer at all, and I know that there are plenty of more qualified writers out there can do this AU some justice. I just put these fics on here because my mind is constantly making stuff up and I needed somewhere to put it. Please, someone write more trash triplets!  
> |･ω･)


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lilithsaurs Trash triplets x 2 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter, sorry it took so long. I write these things thinking they're the size of a novel, only to realise that they hardly passed 3K and are just a bunch of gibberish. I think these are more like drabbles that are connected.
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for reading!

"Hey Finn." Daisy greeted as the boy walked towards her lunch table. 

"Hey!" The boy greeted back, removing his sportsman jacket and throwing it across the back of his chair. "Did Rey come to school today? I haven't seen her." He said as he dug into his lunch, looking around the area to see if he could spot the familiar girl.

"Yes, though I haven't seen her since this morning." She said as she picked at her own food, her head turning back down towards her book. "Maybe she's with Kira?"

At the mention of the name, Finn couldn't help but groan. "Don't even get me started on that one." He shook his head as Daisy gave him a questioning look.

"What has she done now?"

"Oh not much, besides starting five fights in the last two classes." Finn said flippantly. Daisy shook her head in disbelief, yet it was no surprise to her.

"Let me guess. Ben?" She asked, to which Finn nodded his head. "Speak of the devil." Daisy looked behind Finn to spot her sister stalking towards their table.

"Move over nerd." Kira said as she pushed Daisy's things further down the table. Daisy sighed and moved over, letting her older sister take her chair.

"Causing trouble I hear?" Daisy said as she tidied up her belongings that Kira had messed up.

"What? No." Kira said glaring at Finn who looked down at his food.

"Hmmm." Daisy gave her a skeptical look, to which Kira rolled her eyes at the girl. Kira hated when people told her younger sister what she did throughout the day, because she knew that her grandfather would definitely hear about it.

"Hey guys." A male voice greeted the trio. Rey and Poe walked up behind Finn and took a spot on either side of the dark skinned boy. "Oh how cute, Kira sitting with her sisters for once. Did your death squad not show up to school today?" Poe teased the middle Kenobi and her choice of friends.

"What? No more balls to play with over at the gym" She retorted, causing Finn to choke on his food and her sisters to send her a scolding look. Poe, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit." Poe said as his laughter slowly died down. "In all seriousness, you should consider joining this year. You can put those muscles to good use." He gestured to Kira's toned arms. "A lot better use than just beating people up."

"Eh, we'll see." Kira said, making no promises. Poe had been trying for years to get the girls into any of their school sports. "In case you didn't know by now, I'm not really a team player." She said, taking a bite of her chip as she browsed her phone.

"Oh trust me, we know." Finn spoke up causing Kira to send him a death glare. To avoid a beating, Finn stood up and clapped a hand on Poe's shoulder. "Well, looks like we better get going if we don’t want to be late for our meetup."

"Why? We still have a few minutes, and besides, Kylo's always late." Poe protested. At the mention of the name, Kira's glare shifted to Poe. "You know what, you're right. Let's go. See you girls later." The girls watched as the two boys headed for their sport meet up. As soon as they were out of earshot, Rey let out an audible sigh.

"You didn't have to scare Poe off like that." Rey said as she finished the last of her lunch.

"Anytime I hear that asshole's name, I just feel like that punching his face in. He's lucky I promised you not to do anything to him. Do you know how hard it was for me this morning not to cuss him out. I was this close."  Kira demonstrated with her fingers.

"Look Kira, it's in the past. I think you should take it easy on Kylo as well. I don't want you, or Daisy, or anyone else feeling awkward just because of me and him. Poe is just as close to us as he is with Kylo and I don't want him to feel like he has to choose." Rey explained. Daisy offered her sister a small smile in understanding, while Kira on the other hand, couldn't help but furrow her brows.

"Well lets not forget who had to stay up all night when you were bawling your eyes out." Kira huffed. She flashed back to all the late nights of taking care of her eldest sister.

Rey never told anyone the specifics of what happened to cause the breakup. The couple had fought numerous times over their four years of being together, but nothing had ever went as bad as to make Rey cry.

"I know -" Rey sighed again. "- and I'm thankful for having you both as my sisters. Really." Rey gave her a sincere smile, reaching her hand across the table and placing it on top of Kira's.

"Aww." Daisy teased as she placed her own hand on top of both of her sister's. Daisy and Rey laughed as Kira pushed their hands off.

"Okay fine. I'll take it easy on Kylo, just never do that again."

"Hey! Are you saying you're too good for our sisterly bond?" Rey teased trying to reach for Kira's hand again.

"No. I'm saying I'm too old to be doing that shit. We did that when we were 5, not now when we're 18." Kira said, looking around to make sure no one saw. She had a reputation to uphold.

"You think that's bad? Remember the sister circle?" Rey and Daisy grabbed each other's hand and extended their free hand to Kira. She immediately had flashbacks to when they were children, to whenever any of the sister fought each other, they were forced to hold hands as some kind of bonding experience.

Kira stood immediately, gathering all of her things and shoving them in her bag.

"You guys can stay here and be weird by yourselves. I'm going to hang out with some normal people." Kira said walking off, flipping the girls off as they laughed and called out her embarrassing childhood nicknames.

After their laughter died down, Rey folded her arms and leaned them against the tabletop.

"So…guess who I have in my class." Rey wiggled her eyebrows at the youngest Kenobi. Daisy knew who she was talking about. It was no big secret to anyone that knew her. Besides the one that it concerned.

"So?" Daisy tried to play it cool, but Rey knew better. Rey sometimes wondered if Daisy knew how obvious her crush on Matt was and it didn’t help that she chose the most clueless boy of the whole school. The idiot thought she was just being nice to him.

"C'mon Daisy, when are you gonna ask him out?" Rey said.

"How about never? Why are you so concerned anyway?" Daisy said as she brought her book up to face, pretending to be focused on it but was actually just hiding the blush creeping across her cheeks.

"As the eldest Kenobi, it is my duty to tease my youngest sister about her cute crush. Besides, if there was anyone in the galaxy that I would let date you, it's Matt." Rey said sincerely. Daisy just continued to hide behind her book but this time with a small smile.

-

"Mom, I'm hungry." Ben called out as he walked up the driveway and through the open garage.

"How about greeting your mother first, boy, before you go around demanding things from her" Han scolded as he walked into the garage from the door leading to the backyard. "Where's the car?"

Ben kicked his shoes off at the door leading into the house. "Parked out on the street." He said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Now why would you park it out there, when we have all the space in the world in here." Han yelled at the boy.

 "I lost the key for the front gate." He said simply.

"Then how did you get up to the house." Han asked increasingly getting frustrated.

"I climbed the gate." Ben shrugged his shoulders. Ben's flippant attitude is what caused Han to blow his top.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that? That's why your mother had a intercom installed down there. You know how many times we had neighbours ringing the house to tell us that there was a robber climbing the fence, only for me to have to tell them that it's just my idiot son." Han ranted, his arm flailing around. Ben just left him to himself and wandered inside the house, making a beeline straight for his mother's office.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"Well go make you something to eat. I'll heat up last nights dinner when I finish a few more paragraphs." Leia said not taking her eyes off of the computer in front of her. Ben threw himself in the chair across from her desk, sighing loudly.  Just as he expected, his mother huffed in annoyance and got up from her seat. "Fine, but hurry up. I want to finish this report by tonight."

Ben jumped out of his chair and followed his mother towards the kitchen, where two of his mother's helper droids stood about.

"Good afternoon, Master Ben. Mistress, if I could have your attention for jus-"

"Shut it, tin can. Can't you see she's busy here." Ben said, shoving  the droid away by his face, and taking a spot at the kitchen island. Leia lightly slapped her son's arm as she passed him on her way to the fridge.

"How many times have I told you not to do that. Where are your brothers?" Leia asked, pulling out a few things to make a quick snack for her son.

"Out. You know, like where I should be." Ben said swinging on his stool, earning a slap on the back.

"Not until I feel like I can trust you to go out by yourself. You know how hard it was for me to settle your father down after that accident on Kessel road." His mother said, as the snacks were put in front of Ben. "It's not a call a mother likes to receive at 2 a.m. in the morning."

Ben picked at his food, while his mother wiped her hands. "If anyone should be in trouble, it's dad. Matt told me that dad was more concerned about whether or not I had beaten his record. If anything, he encouraged it."

Leia shook her head. "Oh don't you worry. I gave your father an earful that night."

Ben tried to hide his smirk, just imagining his father getting scolded from his mother just gave him some sort of odd satisfaction. Leia walked around the island and kissed her son's cheeks.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You're lucky that I'm being this lenient with you. If I wanted, I could have confiscated everything off you, and had your uncle Chewie drive you everywhere." She said with a pointed look. Ben groaned and got off his seat, dumped his dishes in the sink and stalked to his room upstairs, while his mother headed back into her office.

Ben passed both his brother's rooms, before he came to his own bedroom and nudged the door open with his foot. He finally took his bag off and chucked it to the side of the room, in an area he knows will make it difficult to find in the morning.

He laid down on his bed, bringing an arm to lay across his face. He was bored out of his mind, and complaining to his parents was only going to get him a response like "Clean your room." or "Go get a job, like Matt."

Ben felt a buzz coming from underneath him. He reached into his back pockets and pulled out his phone, checking the screen to find dozens of notifications. He glanced over them, only checking a few of the ones from his closest friends. He read through a message asking if he was going to go to the party tonight.

Ben thought about it. After his parents enforced the curfew rule a few month back, Ben had to resort back to his early teen years of sneaking out at nights. He was out most nights, as his mother and father were usually in bed by nine thirty as they were early risers, leaving Ben with enough time to have some fun and then make it home before his parents woke up. It was hard sneaking out the front door though, as his parents room was on the lower floor, forcing Ben to do it the old conventional way: climbing out the window.

Ben's phone buzzed again as he scrolled through his newsfeed, the notification announcing that he had just received a text.

' _See you tonite? ;)_ '

He didn't recognize the number, but knew there was only one person currently, who could have sent this. His main squeeze of the week. The notification showed that there was an attachment to the text, and so Ben opened it, finding a very scantily clad Vaylin taking a picture of herself in front of a mirror. Ben smirked to himself as he saved the picture, in the same folder he saved all the pictures he received from other girls.

' _Can't wait baby_.'

 -

"See you at the party tonight, Ren." Hux said as he passed Kylo to get to his own car. Kylo just grunted, throwing his baseball gear into the backseat of his car. He revved his car a bit before taking off in a cloud of dust, down the empty roads. He winded down his window and pulled out a cigarettes, lighting it with one hand before taking a puff. If only Phasma saw him now, she would not approve.

It wasn't long before he had reached his destination. He drove around the cul de sac until he reached a tall white gate and pressed the button on the remote he had inside his car. As he waited for the gate to open, he looked over at the Falcon parked out on the street, and felt a tiny pang of guilt. He never wanted to get of his first car, but remembering all the memories it held, was one of the reason why he gave it back in the first place.

Kylo must have realised he looked like an idiot, as his father was standing at the top of the driveway with his arms out as if questioning why he was just sitting in the car with the main gate about to close because it detected no movement. Kylo waited for the gate to open a second time, before driving up and into one of the car spaces just outside of the garage.

"Seriously? We've got a whole garage here and no one wants to use it." Han said from the bonnet of his mother's car. Kylo pulled out his sports gear and walked past his father. "Where have you been boy? Why didn't you come home last night?" Han asked.

"Out." Kylo responded, putting his gear against the wall of the garage.

"That all they teach you at that school? One worded replies?"

"I was out with the boys." Kylo elaborated as he rolled his eyes.

"The boys, huh? You mean those good for nothing troublemakers."

Kylo just ignored his father, knowing that speaking any more about the subject was just going to lead to an argument.  He took off for his room, leaving his father to grumble to himself about how none of his sons shows him any respect.

"Kylo? Is that you son?" Leia called out from her office, it slightly amazed Kylo how she could tell it was him just by the sound of his stomping. Kylo stopped and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching as his mother hung up her phone.

"Oh good, you’re here. Where's Matt?  Is he still at work? I just got a call from your grandmother. Your grandparents are coming this weekend and I want all of you boys here to see them. It's been a while."

Kylo just grunted and continued his walk to his room, stripping his shirt off and throwing it over Threepio. "Throw it in the hamper, droid." He demanded as he passed the golden plated droid on his journey upstairs.  Kylo chuckled at the sputtering that came from C3PO as it tried to process what was blinding it.

The dark haired boy was about to enter the bathroom, when he found that it was locked. When he banged on the door, he got no reply. He tried jiggling the door handle again, before deciding he was just going to be a nuisance and continually bang on the door until he got an answer.

"What?!" Ben answered, opening the door slightly. He stood there with his bare torso hanging out the door, the rest of his body hiding behind it.

"Get out. I need to use the shower." Kylo said, shoving his foot in between the door and frame to stop his brother from slamming the door in his face.

"Well, you and your hand can wait. I'm almost fini-"

"Now. Or did you want me to go downstairs and let mom know about tonight's party."

Ben groaned loudly. "The one time you're home, and you decide to be a giant pain in the fucking ass." He yanked the door open. Thankfully his brother had at least wrapped a towel around his waist. Ignoring Ben's mumbling as he stalked back to his room, Kylo showered quickly, washing off the sweat from his baseball practice.

He dressed into some clean clothes before heading back down to the kitchen where he found his brother sitting on the benchtop in a tank top and shorts, fingers typing away on his phone, while his mother was milling around the kitchen.

"Would you like me to reheat some leftover for you son?" Leia asked as she put her reading glasses on, looking over the various buttons on the microwave. While his mother was distracted with the microwave, Ben was flipping off his brother from the other side of the kitchen.

"No, it's okay. I'm going out soon." Kylo said, looking smugly at his brother, even though he knew he was most likely going to see his brother at the party tonight. The brothers knew that Ben had been sneaking out at night, Kylo did the same thing before his parents thought he was old enough to be let out at night, but the triplets always had an unspoken rule where they wouldn't sell each other out. Though some days it proved to be very hard to keep to.

Leia was finally able to get the machine to work. "Why did your father get this complicated thing. The last one was fine." She said, smacking the side of the microwave.

"I wonder." Kylo said, giving a knowing look to Ben. Kylo remembered the panic Ben went through, when he accidentally blew a phone up in the old microwave, curtesy of a dare from his idiot friends. Before Ben could respond, Leia turned to face her oldest son.

"When was the last time you had an actual home made meal? Look at you." She walked over and reached up, grabbing Kylo's chin and forcing him to turn his head back and forth. "Your face looks thin."

"I'm fine mom. We're going to eat before we go to the party tonight." He reassured, grabbing his mother's hands from his face and leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Will you be coming home tonight?" Leia asked as she made her way back to the microwave.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Okay, well stay safe." Leia called out as Kylo sauntered towards the garage door.

"Yeah." He called back, walking out the door, he found his father and Uncle Chewie sitting on lawn chairs just outside of the garage, a few empty bottles around them. Every evening uncle Chewie walked from his house just down the road, to have a few drinks with his step brother.

"Off again, boy?" Han asked as he watched his son walk to his car. Not one for talking much, Chewbacca nodded his head to the boy in greeting.

"Uncle Chewie." Kylo nodded back. "Yeah, I don't know when I'll be back." He said as he got in his car and started it up. Kylo drove out slowly, coming to a stop right next to his father.

Han just sighed. "Well, just don't do anything stupid." Han said, in an irritated tone, yet Kylo knew his father meant it in a sincere way.

"Laters, old man." Kylo said as he drove down the driveway and out the front gate.

"And to think that used to be us!" Han said as he took a swig of his drink, watching his son drive down the street until he rounded the corner. "When did we get so old?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted what the characters did in Star Wars to translate to a Modern AU. So I chose baseball as his sport of choice, mainly because it was the only sport I could think of, where the bat reminded me of a lightsaber. (But mostly it was because I couldn't stop thinking about a Reylo baseballAU and Kylo and his brothers in open styled baseball shirts >//


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just want to thank you for your comments on the last chapter <3<3<3 Sorry I couldn't reply back to them as I haven't been back on here since I posted the last chapter and have only now read them.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)

"You get tasked with being the sober driver as well?"

Matt looked up from his phone, letting his eyes adjust from the brightness of the screen, to the dimly lit room around him. Daisy stood beside the couch he was sitting on, watching the rowdy crowd of party goers. Matt moved over, offering her a seat. As she sat down, she looked over to where her sister had pushed her away, spotting Rey who was giving her two thumbs up before she disappeared into another room.

"Yeah." Matt said tiredly. Daisy noticed that he was still dressed in his work clothes from his apprenticeship at the mechanics in town.

"You came straight from work?" Daisy asked, gesturing to his attire.

Matt looked down at himself, as if he couldn't remember what he was wearing. "Oh, yeah." He chuckled. "Ben picked me up from the shop and brought me straight here. I didn't have any say in the matter." He said as he laid his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

Thankfully the room they were in wasn't as loud as the one the actual party was happening in, which was in the next room over. There were only few people in their room, a few lined up against the wall while another group of friends sat around drinking on the larger couch, keeping to themselves.

"What about you?" Matt said, turning his head towards the girl besides him. Daisy was taken by surprise as Matt wasn't usually the one to initiate any talking between the two of them.

"Y-yeah. My grandfather wouldn't let my sisters out unless I came with them." Daisy said, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Matt just nodded in understanding, turning his head back towards the ceiling.

"Funny how it's always the youngest who end up looking after the older ones." Matt quipped. He couldn't help the chuckle that came out when he heard Daisy laugh.

"Your sisters are lucky to have you looking out for them." He said sincerely. Luckily he had his eyes shut so as not to see the pink in Daisy's cheeks.

"Does it make me a bad person that I would have rather stayed at home playing video games till the crack of dawn?"

"If it does, that would make me the shittiest person here."

Daisy took a moment to process what she heard. "Do you know a game called Starfighter?" She asked nervously. It was a game that she played religiously, one time her grandfather had disconnected the internet because she hadn't been seen for a whole day.

"If you're talking about the same Starfighter where you defeat the Empire and restore freedom to the Republic, then yeah." He said, sitting up straight, suddenly all the sleepiness was gone.

"Y-yeah? What class did you choose? I chose Starpilot." Daisy said, her giddiness getting the best of her as she turned her body towards Matt, pulling her knees beneath her in excitement.

"Radar Technician." He replied with huge grin.

"Cool…hey, did you maybe want to party up some time?" She asked shyly, looking up at the boy through her eyelashes.

It was now Matt's turn to look over at the girl in surprise, suddenly feeling butterflies in his guts.

"S-sure."

 

-

 

Kylo could hear his friends speaking to him, teasing him, doing anything to distract him, yet nothing they did could make him take his eyes off of the girl on the dance floor. Anytime the dancing bodies that surrounded her parted, he caught glimpses of her sun kissed skin, shoulders bare all but to two thin spaghetti straps that held her flowy beige dress up.

When the crowd around her started to move on, that was when he got to really take in her features. Kylo gulped as his eyes trailed down her figure, from the buns that sat on her head, past the hem of her dress that ended just before her knees and down the smooth expanse of her legs. His mouth went dry as he remembered how those legs felt wrapped around his waist, on those late summer nights in the backseat of the Falcon.

He broke out of his thoughts as Rey and her friends moved away from the dancing and over to the side of the room to catch a breath. She offered to grab them some drinks, separating herself from the others and making her way into the kitchen where the beverages were.

Kylo could still see Rey clearly from his position on the couch, watching as she reached into the fridge to grab four bottles of beer. What neither of them expected though, was for another figure to come up behind the girl. The new figure smirked as Rey turned around and was initially frightened by the close proximity of the boy, before she laughed it off and made conversation with this person that she obviously knew.

The eldest Solo took a swig of his drink as he watched the exchange between the two. He recognized the boy from his P.E class but was trying to put a name to the face - Jack? Jacob? He didn't really care as he was paying more attention to the way this guy was acting in front of her.

He was obviously on the brink of passing out from alcohol poisoning or something like that because he could barely stand. The guy leaned one arm behind her head, blocking Rey who had her back up against the cold metal fridge. Kylo could tell he was trying to show off his muscles by having his arm up like that, causing the dark hair boy to scoff. She'd seen bigger.

Of course it was obvious that Rey wasn't interested in the guy, and Kylo wanted to laugh at this fool's poor attempt at flirting - he could not take him seriously. But when Kylo caught sight of a sly left hand rubbing at her side and coming to rest at her hip, an instinct within him kicked in and he was off that couch quicker than his friends could ask him what was wrong.

 

-

 

"Hurry up!" Kira banged on the bathroom door, in need to use the toilet. To make matters worse, Ben had appeared from one of the bedrooms, hair ruffled, clothes a mess and ready to be a pain in the ass. Ben and Kira stood on either sides of the hallway, with Ben leaning against one side, arms folded and a smirk set on his face as he watched Kira squirm in discomfort.

"Stop that." She growled.

"Stop what?"

"Stop smiling at me like an idiot."

"This is my default face. If you don't like it, you can just turn away." Ben teased, watching as she huffed and turned away.

"Why are you even here?" Kira groaned, as she laid her head against the wall. This was not something she wanted to deal with right now. She was tipsy, in desperate need of the toilet and not to mention the fact that they had spent the whole day arguing with each other. It's like he purposely seeks her out just to annoy her.

"Same reason as you." He said simply.

"You're a guy, go piss in a bush or something." She complained.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" He smirked. Kira was about to add headache to her list of problems as well. She banged on the door a few more times, hearing a faint voice from within telling her to wait.

"Hurry the fuck up before I kick this door in and drag you out of there." She yelled, receiving no answer back. Ben couldn't help but laugh as the girl glared at the door.

"What?" Kira gritted out as she watched the boy shake his head, his laughter dying down to a snicker.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when your angry?" Ben asked, putting on his charming smile. He slowly walked over to the girl, stopping only a foots length away.

"I wouldn't know. Only few can truly piss me off, so congratulations on making the top of my list." She huffed, paying him no attention even as he moved even closer, one arm leaning against the wall right next to her head.

"I'm honoured." He quipped, looking down at the dark haired girl, who refused to look at him. Kira was used to his seductive ways, he made comments almost all the time in school, even when Rey and Kylo were dating and the girls would go over to the Solo's house. But Kira knew that he did that with every girl he met, hell, he's even flirted with Rey a few times.

"You always have to make things difficult."

"I do," Ben nodded in agreement, "I really do."

Kira turned her body away from Ben, lightly hitting her head against the wall. Ben just smiled, sliding his hand in between the wall and her head. Kira had to pull away.

Any physical contact between them always caused her body to react in the exact opposite of what she wanted. She couldn't have herself looking like a fool in front of this boy. No matter how hard she tried to hate him, these feelings would not leave her alone.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"This." She gestured to the both of them. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh? Please elaborate." Ben said smugly with a quirked brow.

Kira turned around to look Ben in the eye. "You know what you're doing. You think you can sway me to get on my knees for you with your words and that I'm just going to put out for you." She poked at his chest. Ben's smile didn't falter like she had hoped, in fact, it continued to grow the more flustered she looked. "Do you get off on seeing me angry or something?"

Ben just gave her a thoughtful look. "I admit, it's definitely a turn on."

"Ugh - You're disgusting" Kira shoved the boy away. Ben laughed again, coming to lean against the wall besides her.

"I'm kidding…kind of." Ben watched as Kira turned away from him again, her back to him. "C'mon admit it, sometimes you think I'm alright." He said as he moved to her other side, to get up in her face.

'If only he knew' Kira thought to herself, thinking about the ways he would make fun of her.

Kira would never admit it, but she'd always had a thing for Ben. Definitely not love, but they've known each other for too long for it to just be a silly crush. It was getting harder to hide it with the way he came onto any girl that he set his sights on.

"Actually, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you kinda like me." His lip quirked as Kira refused to look him in the eye.

"Oh please." She scoffed

"I'm serious. Mom always said that when another kid punches you, it means they like you."

"First off, your mom would never say some bullshit like that, a more accurate depiction of your mother would be 'Ben you little shit, what have you done this time?'" Kira imitated Leia's voice when Ben or any of the boys had angered her.

"Hey!-"

"Second of all," Kira continued on, not letting the boy interrupt her. "Every time that I have punched, kicked, choked or tackled you from when we were kids to now, have all been out of frustration. Not because of some infatuation you think I have with you." Kira finished. It was basically half true. There were just some days when Ben deserved the beatings that he had received from her.

"Okay, please don't hold anything back." Ben said. Kira knew he meant it sarcastically, but decided to let him have it.

"If you insist. You're a narcissistic, egotistical asshole who-" Ben cut her off by placing his lips on the girl's own glossed ones, the same ones he had been eyeing ever since he had seen her tonight.

Taken by surprise, Kira felt sparks of pleasure as she closed her eyes, Ben reaching around to pull in her in closer, one hand sitting at her hip while the other went to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. It took a few seconds, but Kira's brain finally caught up with what was happening, causing her instincts to kick in.

"mmm-what the fuck!?" Ben staggered back. Kira put her fist down, looking over at the boy as he clutched at his eye in obvious pain. Ben pulled out his phone and turned the camera on, looking at the extent of the damage caused on his eye.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Ben repeated as he inspected it. He knew it was definitely going to be black in the morning. "Fuck." He said one last time as he looked over at Kira.

"Don't look at me. You shouldn't have kissed me." Kira said, face flushed. She didn't actually mean to hit him that hard, but the kiss had taken her by surprise and her senses weren't exactly as they should have been.

He started poking at the skin that was starting to swell. "How am I suppose to explain this to my mom. If she sees this, she's going to flip." He said as he slumped against the wall.

"I bet you regret doing that now, don't you?" Kira said smugly, to which Ben just chuckled.

"I regret nothing."

Kira pulled her arm back, ready to punch his other eye when a shout was heard coming from downstairs.

"Kylo!" Ben and Kira instantly recognized the familiar voice to belong to Rey. They both gave each other a knowing look before they rushed towards the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a part continuing on with Rey and Kylo, but that will have to be in the next chapter. This chapter would have been out sooner had I been able to make up my mind about the Kira/Ben scene. I scrapped and rewrote that scene 7 times, before I just gave up. I spent so long on it that it started to do my head in and I had to move on to the next Kylo/Rey scene that was supposed to happen in this chapter.  
> ε-(´・｀) ﾌ


	5. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all of your nice comments. I read through each of them and want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this gibberish I spit out, from the old to the newcomers. I would respond individually, but most of the time I just don't know what to say! (〃ﾟдﾟ〃) But for those that are gushing about the triplets and their counterparts, just know that I am with you 100%.  
> （‐＾▽＾‐）
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Kylo!" Rey shouted at the dark haired boy, standing menacingly over Rey's classmate Jaykeb, who looked about ready to pass out from both a mixture of alcohol and the possible broken nose he received.

Rey glared at Kylo as she got down to the floor to help the bleeding boy. Kylo was about to say something when out of nowhere a voice interrupted them. A small group of four boys came out of the other room.

"What the fuck man?! That was our friend!" One guy yelled.

"Maybe your 'friend' should learn to keep his hands to himself." Kylo gritted out. Rey checked over Jaykeb, declaring that beside a bleeding nose, he was fine. She stood back up to stand between Kylo and the group of boys.

"He's fine, look for yourselves."  Rey gestured towards Jaykeb. One of his friends got down to help him up and drag him away while the rest stood staunchly 

"He won't be fine when I'm finished with him." Kylo threatened, causing Rey to mentally slap herself in the head. Here she was, trying to save him from getting a beat down, and he was too busy throwing threats around.

"Like hell you will, Ren." The stockiest friend retorted, taking his jacket off and throwing it to another friend, walking up to Kylo who was at least a couple inches taller. Kylo scoffed at the boy in front of him, he could take him out with one punch 

Rey anxiously watched the two boys trying to staunch each other out. She looked around to see a crowd had started to gather in the kitchen, phones out and no doubt recording everything. She turned back to Kylo and the stocky boy, both whispering threats to each other.

"Hey! C'mon, let's not fight." Rey said trying to separate the two. The stocky boy shoved Rey away, a bit rougher than she thought was necessary, causing her to hit her hip against the sink bench. Enraged at what he had just seen, Kylo pulled his arm back, ready to strike this kid right in the face.

Rey's fist connected with the boy's chin first though, causing him to drop to the ground. Kylo just blinked at the crying boy on the ground.

"That was rude." She huffed, brushing her hair from her face. "I was only trying to stop him for your sake." Rey said to the boy yelling on the floor as he found what appeared to be one of his teeth.

"What the fuck?" The boy said as he felt around his mouth to find the gap that the tooth came from. After that ordeal, the other friends chose to stay as far away from the two. 

"Look, Kylo, I'm sorry man but I need you both to leave. I can't be having any trouble here, if cops come around again, my parents are gonna kill me." A tall, light hair boy said as he came upon the scene in the kitchen.

Embarrassed with all the eyes that were staring at them, Rey walked out of the kitchen first, bumping Kylo as she passed him on her way out. It wasn't long before Kylo was right on her tail.

"Rey!" He called out, pushing people out of his way. Near the entrance of the house, they passed the other triplets, who were all standing together at the bottom of the stairs. 

"What the fuck happened down here?" Kira asked, as her sister stopped in front of her.

"I'm going home, I got kicked out of the party." Rey explained to her sisters.

"Okay let me grab my stuff an-"

"No, it's fine. I'll walk home, I need some fresh air anyway." Rey said as she walked out of the front door. Kylo chased her outside, where Rey had already started her walk home.

"Rey!" Kylo jogged down to catch up to the small girl. She was in front of the house next door before he caught up with her. "Wait." He said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking further. The other triplets walked out to the porch, where they could just make out the figures of their brother/sister in the darkness.

"I'm going to go and get her." Kira said, as she started down the steps. Two arms grabbed onto her and pulled her into their chest. "Wha-Let go!"

"Leave them. They need this." Ben said down to the girl in his arms.

"Like hell, I'll leave them." Kira tore herself out. She looked over to Rey as she saw her sister's arms flailing around as she argued with her ex-boyfriend

"I think Ben's right." Daisy spoke up, earning a glare from her older sister. "She probably wouldn't want us getting involved, like she usually does."

Kira fought within herself. On one hand, Daisy was right, Rey never liked her sister's worrying about her. But that was exactly why Kira was worried, because Rey was the type of person to take on problems alone than let her sisters help her.

"I trust Kylo to look after her." Daisy said as she sat on the railing, looking out to where her sister was walking even further down the road, Kylo right behind her. Despite her hatred for the boy, Kira trusted Kylo as well. Not once had he ever done anything to harm her and she knew her sister wasn't one to let people do that to her.

"I just got a text from Kylo, he said he's taking Rey home." Matt said, typing away on his phone.

"Yeah, well, tell him he better bring her back happy, or else I'm going to castrate him." Kira threatened. Ben failed to suppress his laugh, causing the dark haired girl to send him a death glare.

"Did anyone tell you that you look cute when yo-"

"Don't." Kira warned the smirking boy. "Just don't."

"What happened to you?" Matt asked, coming closer to his brother to inspect his eye. Ben shooed the boy away, pushing away his probing hands. "Dad's gonna kill you if he sees that."

"Dad's not gonna see it." Ben rolled his eyes, or better yet, his one eye. While Matt kept trying to pry Ben for information on how he received his affliction, Daisy turned towards her sister who was looking out into the darkness, towards where their eldest had wandered off.

"Let's go, this was a shit party anyway." Kira said as she started towards their parked car. Ben watched as the girl walked away without so much as a goodbye.

"How about a goodbye kiss?!" He called out to Kira. She knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her and so she flipped him off, anything more and he would know that he had an effect on her. Matt and Daisy paid them no attention , as they were both acting how they usually do towards each other, none the wiser to what had transpired between the middle siblings.

"Well, I better get going." Daisy said as she started to follow her sister. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"I think it's the other way around." He said sincerely with a smile that almost turned Daisy into putty. "I'll see you around school. Don't forget to add me online!" He called out to which Daisy shyly nodded. Matt continued to watch as Kira complained for her sister to hurry up. Daisy gave a small wave to the boy on the porch before she drove off, Kira reclined in the passenger seat. He waved back long until their car had left the street, his smile fixed to his face.

"What is this?" Matt had forgotten about Ben, looking over to his brother who was giving him an incredulous look. "What did I just witness here?" Ben said in disbelief.

"What?" Matt asked, completely oblivious as usual.

"You. A girl. Actually talking." Ben gestured between Matt and the car that just drove away.

"What are you talking about? I've talked to girls before."

"Mom doesn't count."

Matt scoffed. "I was just speaking with Rey this morning in class."

"Better not tell Kylo. Remember when I was talking to her and he threw that baseball at me?" Ben said, his mind going back to when he had a large purple bruise on his chest for weeks.

Matt shook his head at his brother. "Yeah well, that tends to happen when you ask his girlfriend what size bra she wears."

"Whatever, this isn't about me right now, it's about you and girls. Daisy no less" Ben said, focusing the attention back on Matt.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I honestly don't care any more. It's late and I'm going home, you can either come with me or hitch a ride." Matt said, walking away from his brother. Ben groaned and followed Matt to where he parked the Falcon. Ben was beginning to get bored anyways.

"You are the most oblivious idiot, did you know that?" Ben said as he jumped in the car and laid out along the backseat. Matt walked around and shoved his brother's legs in before shutting the door. "You're so blind that you never even noticed that Daisy likes y-" Ben stopped himself. As obvious as it had always been, Ben wouldn't out Daisy's secret like this.

"Were you saying something?" Matt said as he got in the drivers seat, having heard nothing of what Ben had said.

"No, nothing. Let's go home, I'm tired." Ben yawned as he stretched out, massaging the area around his eye with one hand.

"Aye Aye Captain." Matt said as he started the car and drove off towards home.

"That better not have been a pirate joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short as this was supposed to be part of the last chapter. (シ_ _)シ


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a chapter so much as it's just a continuation of the last two chapters. Sorry that they're split like this, I wanted to get them out as quickly as I could as I would be starting back at school soon and may not have as much time to them as I would like.
> 
> Again, thank you to all the wonderful comments, they really make my day!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this rubbish!

Kylo continued to walk in silence, trailing a few feet behind Rey, and while that'll usually be no problem for him, with Rey it was different.

"C'mon Rey. Talk to me."

"No." She said as she walked faster to try and leave him behind, but his long legs allowed him to easily keep up with her pace.

"I said I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?" Kylo asked as Rey stopped mid walk.

"How about not picking fights with every guy you see. That'll be a start." Rey said as she spun around to him.

Kylo scoffed at the notion. "I don't-"

"Yes, you do. That guy could barely stand before you came over, you didn't need to take him out the way you did. Not to mention your attitude when his friends showed up." Rey started, looking up at the boy.

She subconsciously started to reach up to the scar that marred his featured, but stopped herself just short of touching face. "I don't know what I would've done if you had ended up seriously hurt again." She said as she pulled her hand away, but Kylo reached out for it, pulling it back to his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, as her thumb traced over the scar, her mind went back to the fight that had caused it. Kylo had many fights before, but none so serious as the one that they had at Poe's house. 

Poe had many friends, going as far as to have friends in neighbouring schools. It was a good party, everyone was laughing, dancing, mingling but as the hours passed and the more alcohol that was consumed, things started to turn ugly. One of Kylo's friends had started to brag about their winnings at the last baseball game against another school, which some of their players who were attending the party didn't take too kindly to.

To sum it up, a fight brewed between the two schools and no amount of coaxing from Rey could prevent the chaos that ensued. An all out brawl broke out and it ended with Kylo's scarred face, a cut to his lower torso and a kid from the other school who Kylo personally put in hospital.

Rey knew that Kylo got involved in that fight out of some misplaced loyalty to his friends - the Knights as the school nicknamed their team. She gave Kylo a choice. It was either them or her, because she was tired of his friends who kept enabling his bad behaviour. At the time, Kylo didn't like the fact that he had been given an ultimatum, he wanted both and he felt he deserved anything he desired. 

An argument broke out between the two and a lot of hurtful things came out, things like Rey's deadbeat parents and Kylo's then dysfunctional relationship with his father, which ultimately lead to their break up. Rey was devastated of course, but she was resilient and came out of it much stronger. On the other hand, it completely broke Kylo. 

He became even angrier than before, if that was even possible, causing him to lash out at Ben and Han a lot quicker than usual. One time he had gone on a bender that had him missing for days on end with no contact to his parents, which was the breaking point for Leia. 

Han pulled his son aside one day and had a talk with him, against Leia's wishes. Leia knew Han was bad at talking about touchy subjects especially when he was speaking to his sons, which she feared would drive an even bigger wedge between him and Kylo. While there was some yelling at first, and the sounds of a scuffle, somehow Han had managed to talk some sense into the boy.

Leia was so shocked because Han had even started to mend the broken bond between him and his eldest. He never told her the specifics of what was said but promised that she would see a change in Kylo, which she did. Kylo started to mellow out a lot more, he acted more civil towards his brother and even started to call Han 'dad' again. Leia saw him around the house a lot more too, which warmed her heart, seeing her boys acting a lot more like the family they used to be.

Rey came back to the present and shook her head, removing her hand from his grasp. "I thought, that maybe you put those days behind you." She said as she looked up at him.

"I have. I promise." Kylo said as he slipped his hands around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. This was the Kylo that Rey had fallen in love with, the one who was gentle and sweet to her. "You can't blame me for this one. He was harassing you."

"But did you have to punch him straight away? You came out of nowhere and slugged the guy without even a thought." She said as she pulled away, continuing her walk. She had to make sure she didn't get caught up with her feelings with Kylo. He was intoxicating to be around, but she had to remember they weren't together anymore .

Kylo trailed behind her in silence, leaving the both of them to their thoughts. They reached the driveway of the Kenobi residence, where the triplets car was parked. It was at least two in the morning and all but one small light on the porch were turned off.

"Thanks, for walking me home." The anger within her gone as fatigue had taken over. Why was she always so quick to forgive him. This time she would make an exception, if only because Jaykeb was a bit sleazy. As Rey ascended the steps onto the porch, Kylo stopped her.

"I'm gonna prove it." Kylo said out of nowhere. Rey turned back around to face the boy. 

"What?"

"That I've changed." He said determinedly. 

Rey just sighed tiredly. "We'll see. Goodnight Kylo." She said as she went inside the house leaving Kylo who stood staring at the door that Rey had walked through. 

"I will." He said quietly to himself, before he started on his trek home. Rey sighed one more time as she leaned her head against the window panel, watching the boy she loved stumble home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I just can't help myself from rambling about Han and Leia.
> 
> I also post this story on my tumblr (beststarfighter), if anyone is interested. ^-^


	7. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry sorry!
> 
> I've been gone for a while, assignments have now taken over my life (again). This is another short drabble/chapter and it will probably always be my default format for this story or these characters because I like writing the story in scenes and I just love the interactions not just between each couple but with how each triplet would be with each other (if that makes any sense lol I'm just rambling now)
> 
> Thank you all and i hope you enjoy this little piece!

Han and Leia shared a look between each other as they watched their middle child sit down with them at the table where he devoured his breakfast. While Leia just shrugged and went back to reading her newspaper and sipping her tea, Han put down his knife and fork, taking in the boys appearance.

"Boy…why the hell are you wearing glasses inside the house?" Han asked, staring straight into the reflective glass.

"It's a beautiful day _dad_." Ben made sure to put emphasis on 'dad'.

"It is, isn't it?" Leia said preoccupied with her readings. Han gave a look that said he wasn't taking any bullshit today.

"Really? 'Cause it looks grey to me." Han said with a arched brow.

"What are you accusing me of? Mom!" Ben looked over to his mother.

"Honey, leave the boy alone." Leia said, not looking up to see her childish son stick his tongue at his father. Han rolled his newspaper, readying himself to hit the boy across the head when said boy jumped out of his seat, snatching his breakfast to himself.

"You know what? Since it's such a beautiful day, I'm going to eat outside." Ben said in a hurry as his father glared at him, watching as the middle child hurriedly walked out of the dining room and to the front porch, where he found his youngest brother working on his laptop. Ben balanced himself on the railing

Matt, with dark bags under his eyes and a hoodie hiding most of his face, looked up and stifled a laughter at his brothers appearance. "You look ridiculous."

"Says the guy with blonde hair in a family of brunettes." Ben bit back.

"Are those mom's glasses?" Matt asked, gesturing to the cat eye sunglasses Ben had on.

"No, they're yours." Ben said sarcastically, taking a bite of his breakfast. "I'm only wearing them til we leave the house."

"You're actually going to walk around school with a black eye?" Kylo asked as he made his way outside with a slice of toast in one hand and his mobile in the other.

"Shhh." Ben hushed his older brother as he jumped off the railing and shut the front door behind Kylo. Ben shook his head at Kylo as he went to reclaim his sitting spot.

"I don't care what they say at school. I could have two black eyes and still be cooler than all of those losers." Ben said confidently.

"Oh? Is that why I saw you in mom and dad's room trying to cover your eye with her makeup?" Kylo asked with an arched brow. Ben choked on his food as Matt tried to hold his laughter in.

"Playing with mom's makeup? Again?" Matt smirked as he shook his head, covering his arm as Ben jumped off the railing to punch his younger brother.

"Shut the fuck up. I was five, ok!" Ben defended himself, which caused his two brothers to break out in laughter.

"I'm sure mom's still got the pictures somewhere." Kylo said, which caused Ben to flick some food at his older brother. Kylo brushed the crumbs off the front of his shirt before he pushed himself off the wall, making his way towards the cars.

"Come on Popeye, we better get going before mom comes looking for who made a mess of her foundation." Kylo called out as he jumped into the Falcon. Ben gritted his teeth as he and his younger brother both called shotgun.

"The oldest get to go in the front." Ben said as he shoved Matt towards the back of the vehicle. Matt rolled his eyes and got in, making sure to give the seat in front of him a hard kick.

"Hey." Kylo gave the two boys a warning look before he started the car and drove down the drive way.

"Wait a minute. You have your own car, why the hell are you driving the Falcon?" Ben asked as he pulled off the glasses and inspected his eye in the mirror.

"I left it at the party last night. Besides, this used to be my car, I can do whatever the hell I want with it."

"How the hell did you get home?"

"It's called walking. You should try it sometime." Kylo said as he came to a stoplight and lit himself a cigarette. "Do you even know what exercise is?"

"There's only one type of exercise that his brain understands." Matt spoke up from the back, his eyes focused on his phone 

"Shut up you virgin." Ben said as he chucked his mother's sunglasses behind him at the boy in the back, which dropped to the floor amongst the boy's clothes and rubbish that littered the vehicle. Matt looked at Ben through the mirror he was checking himself in.

"Ouch. That hurt my feeling." Matt said in a deadpan voice. "Almost as much as Kira giving you that black eye."

"Wait, Kira?" Kylo asked, amused. "What did you do this time?"

"None of your business, that's what." Ben huffed as he turned up the radio and folded his arm. While their middle brother sulked in his seat, Kylo and Matt gave each other knowing smirks in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did this a while ago and more was supposed to be added but I thought that it was best to just get something out there now. I was working on three chapters of this story at once (idk why my mind just couldn't focus on the one chapter). Sorry that this wasn't chapter about one of the couples, but I just couldn't fit it in, but the next chapter (when it eventually comes out lol) will be more focused on one of the couples (BxK)


End file.
